


Shifted Love

by AnzuNakadai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camping, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Other, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Slime, Slime Sex, Slime monster, Tags May Change, expanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzuNakadai/pseuds/AnzuNakadai
Summary: Aleta and her grandfather were out camping. Grandfather made a deal with Vlad Dracula. Dracula came for his promise. Now he done fucked up and has to save the one he promised to love and protect.





	Shifted Love

The night sky shined brightly. There sat a woman with her grandfather. The September breeze was starting to become chilly. The young woman got closer to the warmth of the fire. Her grandfather chuckled.

“Aleta, I thought the cold shouldn’t have bothered you by now. You should be used to this small breeze.” He chuckled poking the firewood with a stick.

“E-easy for you to say, gramps! I used to be numb to the cold but the indoors spoiled me.”

“Don't worry about how cold it is. You'll be ok.“

“E-endless fun, gramps.” Aleta shivered in her blanket and gotten closer to the fire.

Her grandfather continued to poke at the fire. “Do you remember me telling you those scary stories about Dracula?”

Aleta gave him a funny look. “Um.. well yeah. How could I not? I was scared to sleep for weeks because of that stuipd story!”

Her reaction gave him a good laugh. “Ahh… don’t ever change Aleta.”

“It wasn’t funny gramps! But what does that horrible story have to do with this moment right now though?”

His fire poking came to a halt and he looked up at his granddaughter. “Do you think I made that story up for a reason?”

Aleta rolled her eyes. “Well, duh. You did that so I would go to bed and wake my parents up. Which they got sick of me hearing me scream each night.”

He looked Aleta in the eyes. “Here in Kakslauttanen it's said in a folk story that Dracula romans all of Europo looking for a beautiful woman to be his lover.”

Aleta raised an eyebrow and tried to keep a straight face. “S-so what you are saying is that evil vampire lord wants to make love with a common woman and settle down? Nahh… I don’t believe none of that. I rather know him as the scary vampire that eats kids.”

Her grandfather shrugged his shoulders. “Just thought I tell you a little fact.”

“A fact? If its a fact then where are they making love at?” Aleta was too old for her grandfather’s childish stories. She holds those stories as memories. She knows what he is telling her isn’t real at all. He’s just trying to pull her leg.

He looked at the time. “It's becoming too late once again. We will continue our hike in the morning.”

Aleta yawns. “Yeah I feel it already.”

She walked over to her grandfather and kissed his cheek. “Good night gramps. And I better not hear you snore again.” She pointed a finger at him.

He laughs and gives her a bear hug. “This is why I love you. Sleep well my little winged one.”

Her grandfather as always called her his little winged once since she was a baby. That’s what she is to him. See she doesn’t know if he means a bird, angel, plane etc. But that doesn’t matter. Aleta loves it when she gets called that.

Aleta crawled into her tent and snuggled into her sleeping bag. She at least had four other larger blankets on top of herself. She turned her oil lamp off and drifted asleep.

It's only been two hours after she had fallen asleep. Suddenly a horrible piercing screech was heard. Aleta jolted awake breathing hard and holding her chest. She has no clue what the hell that noise was. It sounded like a bunch of tiny dogs being cut alive. She heard another one and she turned on her oil lamp. She crawled out of her tent to see the faint glow of fire embers and the shining stars. She held her lamp out to see if anything was around the camp. She saw nothing. She walked over to her grandfather’s tent.

“H-hey gramps, did you hear that..”

No response

“Gramps, wake up! There’s something in the woods!”  
Still no answer

She unzipped the opening and saw only his sleeping bag and gear. She froze. She was now alone and doesn’t know where he went. Aleta heard that sharp cry again and this caused her to jump. Maybe her gramps went out to kill whatever was causing that horrific cry. She went back to her tent and grabbed her swiss army knife. She pulls out the tiny blade and started walking towards those cries.

She noticed a lone bird in the woods. The bird swooped down at her, and she tried to attack the bird and didn't realize she was actually stabbing something. She realized the bird didn’t have eyes. The bird looked up at her when she slashed the air with her knife. It screamed and flew away. She realized the bird was no longer with her. Either she is seeing shit or just didn’t get enough sleep.

Aleta’s heart was racing. She had to find her gramps. Its unlike him to disappear like this. She misses him already and hopes that he is alright. She suddenly heard that horrible monster cry again. She ran towards the source.

The scream was like a freight train in the night. A cry of pain. A scream that will never stop.

A loud noise came from nowhere. And just as it was about to make her cry, it stops. She looked around. There was no one. She opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything. She tried to blink a few times but she couldn't see anything. She heard something, but she couldn't hear anything. But she noticed that something was coming closer and closer. Finally, when she saw that it was coming fast, she screamed.

A black blur raced past her. Aleta felt the rushing cold breeze. She held her knife out in hopes to cut or hurt this blurred creature. Sudden memories of her gramp’s stories of Dracula was coming to mind. Why she suddenly started thinking of this? She doesn’t know why.

Her grandfather is a good man. He worked hard in his work and it didn't matter the job, a man who was not afraid of his work at all would be happy, he would be happy to protect people all over the world. Now she saw him in front of her. A black face. A face that looked like black eyes and a black beard. Her grandfather was a hunter. Now she was facing the monster again. She was afraid and could not stand still. She wanted to fight this nightmare once and for all. She needed help.

Aleta looked up but could no longer see the monster.

"You have a strong love for this old man." her grandfather said sternly. “It’s almost too sad to see you hurt like this.”

Aleta was confused and gripped her knife tightly and closer to herself.

“W-who are you! Where is my grandfather?!”

The strange man that looked like her grandfather walked ever so slowly towards her. “I’m afraid he is no longer here. But don’t worry, you will join him soon.”

He gave her a dark chuckle. Aleta was paralized with fear. She couldn’t move. She then saw the black man run at her in an inhuman speed. She screamed aloud and covered her face.

While her face was covered. A tall man in a black cloak lashed in front of her and made the beast came to a halt. Aleta heard sharp cry just now. Still with her eyes shut she got bent down and covered her ears. The cry was so loud she thought she was gonna lose her hearing. The tall man in the black cloak threw the black beast to the ground. The man quickly stabs the beast in the shoulder with a black crystal. The beast let out a hiss. The man turned his attention towards the young red headed woman.

“We should escape while we have the chance. That beast won’t be held down forever.”

Aleta moved her hands away from her ears and opened her eyes. She looked up to see a tall man in a cloak. She strangely felt safe around this man.

“W-who are you? Where’s my grandfather!” She was worried about her gramps.

“Your old man isn't the issue right now. If you want to live we need to go.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me where he is!”

The man grabbed Aleta by the wrist. She suddenly saw a white light and got dizzy. She shut her eyes once more until her headache was gone. The beast broke the dark crystal away and went to slash out at the man. Before the beast could they were teleported away.

Aleta heard a ringing in her ears and she groaned. The man sighed and adjusted his cloak.

“I forgot you humans react differently to magic. Come, let us make haste. We don’t need to be here any longer than we have to be.”

“W-what are you talking about? Are you on drugs?” Aleta continued to groan and she opened her eyes. She looked at the man and saw that the forest was no longer the same. It changed so much.

The cloaked man looked down at her. “Do you know who I am?”

Aleta stared at the strange man. “No, I don’t know who the hell you are. All I know is that you just kidnapped me!” She stood up quickly and looked around for her knife.

The strange man held the knife in his hand. Aleta noticed that his skin had a faint grey tone and that he had long fingernails that came to a point.

“I took this from you when you weren’t paying attention. It would be a pain for you to hurt yourself with this tiny blade. So I took it.”

Aleta looked at his hand more. “A-are you even human? I mean I probably might be on drugs or something right now but I can’t tell if this is real or not.”

The man chuckled. “I am not human. You honestly don’t know who I am, do you?”

Aleta started to get uncomfortable. “I don’t understand…”

The man slowly removed his hood. Aleta slowly realized that he isn’t human at all. She stared at the unknown man. He had pointed ears, blood colored iris, shoulder length black hair, mustache and chin hair that came to a point. He looked like one of those movie vampires.

“I am Vlad Dracula. I’m sure you heard about me in those folk tales.”

Aleta swore she had to be on drugs. “I must be on drugs..” She turned her back towards him and she looked at the ground. She had to think. This must be a dream. None of this is real. She’ll wake up soon, right?

She turned back to look at him. “W-well if you really are Dracula, then why not suck my blood out.”

He sighed and rubbed his temple. “You humans I swear… I’m not going to suck the life out of you. That was in the past.”

He looked at Aleta dead in the eyes. She looked familiar. Wait. She does look familiar.

“Your grandfather wouldn’t happen to be O’Dell Haanpää, would he?”

His answer must be right, because The woman’s eyes went wide.

“H-how do you know him… I never seen you before.” Aleta studdered.

“Your grandfather and I go way back. He made me a promise.”

“And… what is that said promise?”

“He told me that when he got a beautiful granddaughter he said that he would introduce me to you, and said for us to be wed.”

Aleta laughed nervously and ran a hand through her hair. “So those nights were true… You are real.. Oh my god… I think I'm gonna b- “

She threw up to the side and started to cough. Dracula watched the young woman. And this was supposed to be the woman he is to love and take care of?

After she got done throwing up, she walked around with her hands on top of her head.

“So.. you introduced yourself when I was a little girl, and you way of saying hello was to scare me!”

He smirked. “You were that little girl I about gave a heart attack, huh?”

“Yes! That was me! Why would you do that!?”

Dracula chuckled again. “That my dear was indeed me. I did that to make sure you wouldn’t get scared of me when we are in bed.” He winked at her and gave a gentle smile.

Aleta’s world was spinning. Her balance was going off. Last thing she saw was the ground.

Dracula caught Aleta on time before her impact on the ground. He sighed. Is this really going to be his future wife? He slipped Aleta in his arms and teleported back to his land.

He was greeted back with the darkness once again. The moon was full and shone high and bright in the night sky. He walked through his castle into his bedroom chambers. He laid Aleta on his bed. He noticed that her clothes are in a gross state  
.  
He stripped Aleta of her nasty and sweaty clothes and dressed her in a white nightgown.

He then grabbed her and kissed her gently on the lips. He walked out of the room without making a single noise.

Aleta awoke to soft bedding around herself. She looked around and found that she was in a huge bedroom. She tasted something sweet and sour on her lips, as she didn’t want to pay mind to that she peeled off the sheets. She gasped when she saw that she was wearing a long white silk nightgown. She quickly looked around to see if Dracula was around. She didn’t see any sign of him. Aleta swung her legs out of the bed and her feet touched the smooth floor. She gasped loudly and retracted her feet back up onto the bed. The floor was icy cold to the touch.

Aleta stood up, slowly pulled at the straps on her nightgown and looked around. She was alone in this room. She quickly slid off the bed to meet the cold floor again. She opened the giant door, her feet echoed down the hall as she walked. She had to find Dracula.

Dracula sat in his study. He watched the fire as he was lost in thought.

"Who should I kill?" Dracula said aloud.

Dracula only has to know when there is a witch that will die. He can determine if she was a wizard, or simply someone that had the ability to learn a skill. He is also able to know when someone is going to die because he can guess what type of magic they have chosen to learn. Once you have gotten a clue that you have gotten away with something, you can then go about creating a trap for them.

Dracula did know of a famous witch in the city of Whinchi. She was known as Mrs. Head. She is known for her knowledge of magic and other creations. Dracula hasn’t visited Whinchi in a long time. As of last time he knew that Mrs. Head still had shop in the tavern he visited.

Dracula lost his train of thought when he heard loud footsteps down his hall. He got up quickly to find the young redhead woman wandering around. She didn’t hear him open the door from his study.

He got behind her quietly and quickly. Aleta didn’t notice anything different as she continued her search.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Aleta heard a sudden voice behind her and screamed. This scared the shit out of her.

“What the hell! First off, don’t ever do that again. Where and how did you find me?” She was so annoyed with him already.

Dracula stood there. “I am the only one that lives in my castle. You don’t exactly don’t walk quietly either. I could hear you walk when I was in my study.”

“I guess that makes sense. But why am I in a nightgown?”

“Your clothes were disgusting so I changed you into something simpler and relaxing. I think the gown goes well with your body.”

“Thanks, now I feel vailaded…”

“I never got your name. I hate to keep remembering you as just the redheaded woman.”

“It’s Aleta..”

“Ah Aleta.. That means little winged one.”

Aleta froze and stared at him. “How do you know that?”

“Well Miss Aleta. Just to remind you I’m immortal. I have been around for a long time to know many things that you don’t know yourself. You should return back to bed. We are going into the major city early in the morning. I shall join you in bed in a bit.”

“Who said you could sleep with me? We aren’t even a couple. I like to get to know someone first.”

“Well that’s great to hear. As we share the bed we’ll get to know each other.” Dracula chuckled.

Aleta huffed. She walked back to the bedroom. Dracula watched as she made her way back.

Time Skip

Aleta was awoken by a gentle shake to her body. She hadn’t had such great sleep in the longest of time. She turned to her side to see Dracula setting up with no shirt on. Her face went red and she looked away again. He chuckled and got out of bed.

“Today was are going to the major city Whinchi. I have an outfit ready for you. Once you are ready to leave I will give you a cloak to make sure no one knows you are human.”

“O-okay…”

Dracula got up and left the room.

Aleta came out wearing a normal maiden outfit. Dracula was in his black cloak and he handed Aleta a brown cloak.

“We both are to keep our hoods on. I don’t want anyone or anything to know you are human. Most creatures do horrible things to humans. Stay next to me and don’t wander off.”

Aleta nodded. She looked up at Dracula. He looked back at Aleta. Her green eyes shined just like the moon. He blushed just a bit and he grabbed her wrist.

Next thing Aleta saw was a busy street that be seen in ancient Japan. They been teleported in a shadowed section of a building. They were next to the tavern that he used to visit so much. Aleta noticed that he still had a hold of her wrist.

“Stay next to me no matter what and keep that hood up too. I’m going to take my off once we enter inside. “

Aleta nodded.

Aleta saw all kinds of people and monsters on the busy streets. She watched Dracula and kept up with his pace.

Once they entered the tavern everyone looked at them and got quiet. He removed his hood and looked around. It's always the same old usually people. A few monsters were eyeing Aleta and Dracula brought her closer to him.

“I’m looking for Mrs. Head. Is she still here with her shop?”

The old bartender laughed.

“Ayyi! Dracula it's been too long old man. And tis this person you got with you, eay?”

Dracula looked at the bartender. “The person next to me doesn’t matter. All that matters is if that witch is still here.”

Aleta kept quiet. She felt so many eyes on her, it was making her nervous. Dracula looked at her and rubbed his hand from under the cloak sleeve. This calmed her down a bit and got a tad bit closer to him.

“Yes, I think she is still up there, but who is this person? You never have anyone with you. Unless you a courting someone?” The old bartender started to laugh and some of the other people in the bar did too.

Aleta felt a harsh tug on her hood and found that its been ripped some. She turned around to see a larger man that had scales as skin and deathly yellow eyes.

“It's a human woman!”

There was a bunch of gasps.

Her red hair came out from within the hood and her green eyes showed horror. Dracula pulled her against his body and hisses loudly at the fish man. Aleta clung to Dracula for safety.

“Don’t touch her..” He growled at the fish man.

The fish man chuckled. “We can easily throw you out in that sunlight if you wish.”

Aleta got pissed off and decided to be brave. “You leave him alone! He done nothing wrong! How about I cook you up and eat you like sushi!”

The fish man growled. “I’ll tear your limbs apart human.” He went to reach down for her before he could Dracula teleported them far from him. They were at the other end of the bar. Other monsters and people decided to get up and get closer to them. Dracula saw some steps and he shoved Aleta up them.

“Go up! I’ll be up with you soon.”

“B-but! What about you?”

“I’ll be fine just go!” He summoned some dark crystals around him. He looked at the monsters in the bar. “I will hurt you if I have to.”

Aleta ran up the steps and slammed open the door. She closed the door behind herself. She could hear the fight going on below. She started to cry.

The witch turned around just to find another human as found their way into Whinchi.

“How are you here my dear! It's dangerous to be here in Whinchi as a human. You should know that.”

Aleta turned around and saw a witch at a pot. “How am I supposed to know that?! All I know is that Dracula told me to stay close!”

“So your that girl that is supposed to marry him. I see.”

Aleta sighed. ‘He told me he was to pick up something today form a witch. Is it possible that I could give it to him so that we can leave already.”  
She nodded and continued working on mixed whatever contents were in the pot. “By the way I’m Mrs. Head. I know weird name but what is your name, my dear?”

“I’m Aleta, um thanks for allowing me in here Mrs. Head.”

Mrs. Head nodded. “Yes, well I’m about done with this potion.”

As soon she said that a puff of green smoke formed and the smoke faded away just for nothing to be in the pot.

Mrs. Head looked inside. “Shoot, I failed again.”

Aleta looked up at the ceiling to find an eyeball slime monster.

“Um.. interesting pet you have..”

“Pet? I don’t own any pets here.” Mrs. Head looked up to where Aleta was and saw the slime monster.”

“That isn’t a pet, leave this room now! The potion failed. I ended up creating a monster. Leave!”

Aleta went for the door before the slime blocked the way. She looked back to find that the witch had already left. The slime jumped onto Aleta and stuck her to the floor.  
Aleta screamed loudly.

Everyone blew her heard her scream. They all stopped the fight. Dracula didn’t have enough energy to teleport to her because he was busy protecting himself. He ran up the steps and slammed the door open to find Aleta on the floor.

“Aleta!”

The slime monster looked at Dracula with its single eye.

“You must be that old vampire. I knew you would be coming. Thanks to that witch I am now free to do my bidding. I see you have a lovely human here. I just might wanna make her mine.”

Dracula tied to summon a crystal but didn’t still didn’t have enough energy to do so. He growled and got closer.

The slime monster laughed. “I see you are out of mana. That means you can’t do anything to harm me, and if you were to harm me, you’d hurt your pet instead.”

Dracula looked at the slime. “What do you want?”

“I want her. You can go back to that dark hole you call home. I will keep her safe don’t worry.” The slime laughed.


End file.
